Harris Prime
M.F. Harris, also known as Harris Prime, is the secondary antagonist in the TV series Heroes Reborn. He was portrayed by Cle Bennett. Biography M.F. Harris is a high ranking agent of Renautas. He is also a EVO who possess the ability to clone himself by chopping his limbs off. Pre-Heroes Reborn Dark Matters Harris overhears Phoebe Frady being rejected by the Bio solutions recruiter because she is a EVO, so he approaches Phoebe and her brother Quentin Frady and he hands her a card and tells her that she should apply for a job at Renautas because they are welcoming to all people, including EVO's. Quentin goes to Phoebe's dorm room to figure out where she went and he discovers Harris' business card. A little later, Quentin is watching the news and he sees Phoebe walking with Prime Harris and his team of Renautas agents enter a coin laundry mat and he takes down Quentin but before he can finish him off Harris is knocked out by a invisble man with a fire extinguisher. During Heroes Reborn In "Under the Mask" Harris enters the main lobby at the Yamagato Tower and he defeats Miko Otomo very quickly after she had just taken down the security guards. He takes Miko's sword and delivers it to Renautas CEO Erica Kravid, Erica then orders him to find out more about Miko. He attempts to interrogate Miko about her father and how she acquired the sword, but he is interrupted by Ren, distracted by Ren, Prime's left arm is cut off with a large blade. His severed arm grows into a whole Harris clone, who then returns Prime's watch. Harris travels to Midian with Erica for the E.P.I.C launch, where they pick up Molly Walker and prepare her E.P.I.C. During the E.P.I.C announcement, Harris is dispatched to the Arctic to find Malina. In "The Needs of the Many" Three of Harris' clones spot Noah, Quentin and Taylor in the hall, they take out their guns and point at them, Noah shoots the fire extinguisher which blinded the clone and gave Noah the opportunity to kill all three of them, they turned into dust. Harris and two security guards show up shortly after Bennet, Quentin and Taylor left. He tells Erica Kravid that Molly Walker is dead but he tells her that local tracking still works. She wants Prime to kill a child and to take the shadow with him In "The Lion's Den", Harris is at Renautas with Erica Kravid, they realize that Miko Otomo and Ren Shimosawahave come there to retrieve the sword, Erica tells him to take it to her house. Erica in still upset of the E.P.I.C failure, but Prime assures her that it still partially works and that its been distributed to law enforcement. Then he goes to dispose of Molly Walker's body and sends a clone after Miko. Harris is in Quebec and has tracked down Farah Nazan, he follows her in hope that she'll lead him to Malina and she does. He wants Malina, Farah turns invisible and attempts to attack him but the E.P.I.C glasses allows him to see her even when she's invisible. Harris, the shadow and the other agents catch up to Malina and Farah, she attempts to use her ability but Phoebe uses her ability to stop her. Harris is at Renautas with the sword, he throws in the back of his car and drives away. He arrives at Erica's house just in time to save her from Noah Bennet. Prime gets away with Erica when Miko came through the window but one of his clones are captured and interrogated. In "Game Over", Prime is being tortured by Noah Bennet for the location of Hiro Nakamura. He gives them what they need and then put a device in his nose that keeps him weak. He has lead to Noah and Quentin to Eric's location, Noah threatens to kill him if anything happens. He is walking Quentin and Noah through the halls and Miko Otomo shows up right in front of him, Miko attacks Noah and that distraction allows Prime to get away, she tells Miko that she isn't real. 3 Prime clones come out of the elevators holding guns along with "The Shadow", they begin shooting at Noah, Quentin, Miko and Ren. They go and hide behind the bullet proof doors. Noah shoots one clone in the back and kills it and Miko kills another with her sword. One of Harris' clones shoot at Noah but time is stopped with the bullet just inches from Noah's face. Harris calls Erica and tells her that Hiro has escaped. In "June 13th - Part One", Harris drives Erica to Richard Schwenkman's house, Erica tells him to wait outside. He approaches Mohinder Suresh, and takes him to Erica, they've changed the schedule Mohinder now realizes everything Angela told him was true, he goes to fight but Prime shoots him with tranquilizing dart. A prime clone has Mohinder in the garage, he's about to kill him but Hiro shows up and kills him, then, 3 more Prime clones shows up, one of them run away from Mohinder but he finally catches up to Harris' clone and Prime shows the bomb that all the clones are wearing, they plan on bombing the summit, then they set the bombs off. In "June 13th Part Two", Prime is at St. Judes Hospital, he is searching for Claire Bennet but he sees Quentin Frady and he runs away. Prime finds Noah Bennet(2014) and Caspar Abraham. He knocks out Caspar and takes Noah,he holds Noah at gun point then Matt Parkman comes in, he's working for Renautas. He wants Matt to find out where's Claire Bennet. He tells Parkman to reads Noah's(2014) mind, they learn that Claire died in child birth. Prime wants to know where the baby is but then a penny rolls in the room, thus making Noah forget everything he's knows. Prime wants to kill him now because he's useless but Caspar comes in and knocks him out. Prime tells Erica that there were two Hiro's which explains two Noah's, Erica tells him to kill the present day Hiro and Hachiro Otomo. A Prime clone comes bursting in through the door of Hiro Nakamura andAnne Clark's house, he grabs Tommy but he is teleported to the other side of the room where Noah shoots him. Prime knocks on the door of Hachiro's home and he and Otomo leave. Three Prime clones pull up to the house, they come in through different directions, all they find if Hiro, they begin to fight. In "Sundae, Bloody Sundae", Harris arrives at Erica's House and tell her that Taylor was last seen in Los Angeles, California, then they admit to using Micah Sanders for a specific purpose but they don't reveal what that reason is. Joanne runs through an ally and he pulls up and tells her to get in. In "11:53 to Odessa", Harris calls the director of Sunstone Manor, Matt Parkman, to make sure that everything is going as planned. Harris Prime enters Matt's office but Henry has shape-shifted into Matt but somehow, Harris knows which one is which and he shoots Henry in the chest thus killing him. Matt tells him about Taylor Kravid's arrival at Sunstone, he also tells him that the team is moving in on Malina. The intruders have made it outside the building, however they are met of dozens of his clones. In "Send in the Clones", A Harris tells Quentin Frady about the storm that Malina stopped and Quentin told him that Malina and Noah believed Tommy Clark to be in Midian, Colorado. Harris outlined a plan to ambush and kill Malina but he, another clone and Phoebe were surprised when Quentin showed reluctance to kill Malina due to her age. However, Quentin eventually agreed to help them kill Malina despite his reservations. Using special goggles while waiting at the side of a highway, the Harris' locate Malina and Carlos who flee through a field. Malina tries to keep them at bay with her power, but Phoebe blocks them. Carlos decides to confront Harris armed with his gun while sending Malina to run. Malina is eventually captured by a Harris, Phoebe and Quentin, but Carlos arrives in time to pistol-whip Phoebe, knocking her out. He then fries the Harris and talks Quentin down. The second Harris witnesses Carlos and Malina taking Quentin and Malina prisoner and ambushes them after they emerge from the cornfield. Before he can fire, he disintegrates due to Miko killing the real Harris. An army of Harris clones approaches Sunstone Manor where Farah, Carlos Gutierrez, Rene and Taylor Kravid barricade themselves inside. While working their way through the manor, Farah and Carlos are confronted by three Harris clones, but using Farah's powers of invisibility, they are able to easily take them out. Two Harris' later confront Matt Parkmanwhen he tries to leave with Taylor, but Matt forces them to kill themselves. As Carlos attempts to free Micah Sanders, a Harris clone shoots his gun out of his hand but is grabbed from behind by Mauricio Chavez who surrounds him in mist, choking him before Carlos shatters him with a punch. The clone army outside the manor is confronted by Miko Otomowho holds them off which the real Harris informs Erica of. They all disintegrate when Miko kills the real Harris. As the clone army is in a standoff with Miko, the real Harris appears armed with an axe and tells his clones that the battle is his. The clones lower their guns and leave Miko to the real Harris as shown in a copy of 9th Wonders! Tommy showed Miko earlier. Miko and Harris fight with Miko dominating the fight at first, slashing Harris across his side. However, Harris eventually gains the upper hand and beats Miko. Harris taunts Miko, telling her that once she's dead, he will kill the real her and then her father. Harris pronounces "game over" and goes to kill her, but Miko stabs her blade through herself and Harris who is behind her, mortally wounding him. Miko tells Harris "don't get ahead of yourself" before she decapitates Harris, killing him. All the clones of himself in existence die with him. Gallery Harris clones.jpg|Harris and his clones Dmc387.jpg Harris10.jpg Cloning.jpg klnjn.jpg a0f96f85dac9458ac5dd00ddcef20553.jpg NUP 170909 1310.jpg|Harris fighting Miko Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Assassins Category:Male Category:Twin/Clone Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Stalkers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Enforcer Category:Sophisticated Category:Enigmatic Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Nemesis Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Charismatic Category:Minion